Of Knights and Dragons
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: While babysitting baby Harry, Sirius tells him the story of the evil dragon, Snivellus, and Sir James of Potter.


Title: Of Knights and Dragons.

Summary: While babysitting baby Harry, Sirius tells him the story of the evil dragon, Snivellus, and Sir James of Potter.

Notes: Yeah. I've had this general idea for a while now. At first, I wanted it to be baby Ciaran, but we'll do baby Harry.

Sirius Black sighed softly. It was his task to watch a very young Harry Potter. And so far, it had gone fantastically. But right now, Harry was obviously sleepy.

But also obviously not in the mood to go to sleep.

Harry looked up at Sirius, blinking sleep from his green eyes. He yawned, then continued to stare at his godfather.

"To think I thought I would get some time to myself." Sirius told Harry with a small smile on his face.

"Goobi?" Harry asked, cocking his head to the side and staring again at Sirius.

"Goobi indeed." Sirius told him. With a small sigh, he got to his feet and carried Harry to his room, with the thought that placing his godson in the crib would get him to fall asleep.

It did not.

With another sigh, he picked Harry up and carried him to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Harry leaned back in Sirius's arms and stared patiently at him.

"How about a story, hmm?" Sirius asked.

Harry did not object.

"OK, OK." Sirius frowned, wondering why he suggested a story. He did not know any! But Harry seemed willing to be quiet and listen, so he might as well make one up.

"Once upon a time, there was a terrible, greasy dragon named Snivellus." Sirius began with a smirk. "And he spent his time tormenting a small village. Breathing fire, eating damsels, the typical dragon thing."

Harry stuck his lower lip out, his eyes wide as he listen to Sirius.

"But one day, the mighty wizard known as Dumbles decided it was time to get rid of the fire-breathing greaseball once and for all. How? Why, a knight of course!"

Harry let out a yawn. It seemed to be working.

"At first, Dumbles talked to the maiden Lily, Mistress of Potions. But Lily's potions worked no magic on the dragon.

Then, he tried talking to Hagrid, the Would-Be Dragon Tamer. But even Hagrid could not get a grip on the greasy hide of this evil dragon.

Even Dumbles himself could not defeat the monster. No matter what type of magic he used. He tried freezing Snivellus, Stunning him, and even trying to make Snivellus do his own bidding.

But Snivellus would not. The hot-headed beast seemed to think his way of doing things was the right way of doing things."

Sirius paused, glancing down at his charge. Harry had snuggled closer to him, but was watching him, giving Sirius his complete attention.

"So," Sirius said, thinking fast, " the wizard called upon the greatest hero of them all, Sir James of Potter. And Sir James answered his owl very quickly. He rode in on his trusty broomstick to survey the destruction the dragon had caused.

And then, as soon as the dragon appeared looking for his lunch, Sir James attacked. He launched a flurry of hexes at the evil lizard. It did not work.

He also tried hitting the dragon with a Beater's bat and Quaffles. It did not work either.

Completely by accident, Sir James found out the dragon's weakness."

Sirius paused dramatically, lavishing the sight of Harry's large green eyes and the fact that he seemed to be hanging on every work.

"Soap and water." Sirius whispered. "Regular old soap and water.

Sir James quickly set off to work. He drenched the dragon with water from his wand and Summoned as many bottles of soap to him as he could. Flying over the dragon, he poured it on. As the dragon rolled around in pain, Sir James flicked his wand, spreading the soap evenly on the dragon's scales.

The dragon was just about defeated. Lastly, Sir James flicked his wand again. He levitated the evil dragon up and into a nearby lake.

After that, the village was never tormented by dragons again. And Sir James of Potter became even more of a hero than he was before. The end."

Sirius smiled, pleased with himself. His smiled widened as he noticed Harry was barely awake. He carried him to the crib and laid him down.

Instantly, Harry was asleep. And Sirius had discovered just the way to get Harry to sleep.

And of course, he would have to share Sir James and Snivellus the dragon with James as soon as he could.


End file.
